


Come Undone

by Liralen



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Quiet Sex, Shyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-10
Updated: 2011-08-10
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:23:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Liralen/pseuds/Liralen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt (paraphrase): "Jared is always loud during sex, Jensen is the opposite. Jared is on a mission to change that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come Undone

"Say my name."

Jared can feel the mental pause as Jensen's eyes flicker open, focusing on him with slightly hazy confusion. "Jared."

Jared groans. "No, say my name like you want it." He gives a lazy thrust to drive the point home.

" _Jared_."

He has to admit, it sounds like Jensen wants it—and like he'll smack Jared upside the head if he doesn't stop messing around and give it to him soon. Which is—okay, a little hot in its own way, but really not what Jared was going for.

"Can you just—"

Jensen shuts him up with a biting kiss and a brutal twist of his hips that leaves Jared gasping and moaning loud enough for both of them, and in no mood to argue.

* * *

Jared gets distracted, but he doesn't let it go. And he doesn't give up.

He tries leading by example. He's always been a vocal guy, both in and out of bed, but he steps it up a notch. He really lets himself go—moans louder, begs longer, spills imaginative filth into Jensen's ear when he's got him on his hands and knees. Anything he can think of that clearly communicates, _look at what a good time I'm having. Aren't you having a good time, too?_

"Baby," Jared moans as Jensen shoves him up the bed on a particularly hard thrust. He calls Jensen _baby_ a lot now. _Baby_ and _babe_ and _Jen_ and _beautiful_. "Fuck, baby, feel so good. Oh fuck, Jen, Jen!"

Jensen eases back the force of his thrusts, folding himself over Jared's chest to kiss him hard and quick. "Not that I don't love the neighbors knowing how much you enjoy our sex life, Jay, but you wanna maybe tone it down a bit? It's like one in the morning and I really don't need to talk to the cops."

Jensen's smiling against his mouth, but his tone is serious. Now that he'ss slowed down, Jared's head has cleared a bit, and he realizes the loud knocking sounds he'd attributed to the headboard are still going on—coming through the wall their bedroom shares with the neighboring apartment. Jared is not such an unashamed exhibitionist that he doesn't blush just a little bit.

"Sorry," he mumbles, and immediately loses it to a choked moan when Jensen wraps one hand around his cock and slips two fingers on his free hand into Jared's mouth.

"S'okay," Jensen whispers, stroking spit-damp fingertips over Jared's teeth. "We'll send 'em a fruit basket tomorrow."

* * *

Jared doesn't want to talk about the one time he tries inciting Jensen into making noise by calling him a "dirty, cock-hungry slut." His shoulder still bears the bruise. Jensen hits _hard_.

* * *

"Just like that, huh, gorgeous. You like that?" Jared lifts Jensen's hips a little higher and thrusts into him harder when he doesn't get a response, cock bumping that perfect spot inside, and Jensen lets out a tiny sigh. "Is that good?"

"Yes," Jensen mumbles back, almost inaudible where he has his face pressed to Jared's neck.

Jared huffs, frustrated. He drops his hand from Jensen's dick and grabs his hips, slows his strokes way down until he's just rocking against him, rubbing just right, so he knows it's good but not nearly enough to get Jensen off. Jensen holds out for a minute or two before he starts shifting impatiently, trying to buck up against Jared's firm hold. "Jared," he warns, hot flutter of a breath against Jared's skin.

"What?" Jared asks breathlessly. "What do you want, Jen?"

Jensen's head tips back, brilliant green eyes popping open to stare at him. "What do you _think_ I want?"

"Just say it," Jared begs, totally beyond shame. It's not exactly easy for him to keep this pace, either. "Anything, whatever you want, just say it baby."

Jensen's jaw works, a flash of discomfort crossing his face, followed quickly by irritation. "C'mon Jay. Stop screwing around."

"Say it, or I won't do it," Jared insists, coming to a complete stop and pushing himself up on his elbows to look down at Jensen. "Not gonna do a single thing you don't ask for."

They stare it out for a long few moments. Jensen's half annoyance and half desperate need, his cock still hard and red between them, and for a second, Jared thinks he's going to win. Then Jensen's face twists, ugly sneer on that lush, pretty mouth. "Fine," he says at length. "I'm asking you to get the hell off of me," and his hands come up to Jared's shoulders and _push_.

Jared falls back onto his ass, shocked, watching wide-eyed as Jensen wraps a fist around his cock and brings himself off with a dozen quick strokes, gaze hard and mouth a thin, furious line.

* * *

Jared doesn't try anything for a week after that, mostly because he spends the majority of it on the couch.

It's a shitty week at work. All of their scenes are flat, and everyone's frustrated with them, from the director to the writers to the guest actors. Even the make-up girls yell at Jared for not getting enough sleep and making his eyes puffy. They yell at Jensen, too, for his frown-lines and bitten-raw lips, which makes Jared feel only a little bit better.

They beg off the crew's perfunctory invitation to go out for drinks—no one's happy with them right now, but they're all too polite and Canadian not to invite them anyway—and go back to the apartment for Labatt and Doritos and tense, silent games of Mass Effect. It's verging on midnight and the last few gulps of a six-pack before Jared finally breaks the quiet.

"I'm sorry," he says, gaze fixed firmly to the television, even when Jensen pauses the game. "I shouldn't have pushed. I just wanted—you're always so—" He sighs, rubbing a hand across his face. "Sorry."

Jensen tosses his controller down and reaches for Jared, dragging him up and into a hard kiss. "That's all I wanted to hear," he says.

* * *

It's not that it isn't good. It's _always_ good with Jensen. He might be a little more reserved and a lot more quiet than Jared would like, but he isn't shy, at least when it comes to this. His kisses are hot and hungry, his touches firm, knowing, at turns playful and electric. He sucks cock like he's starving for it, splits himself on Jared's dick or fucks him into the mattress with equal enthusiasm, comes so pretty Jared can't take his eyes away from the sight. He's always into it; just because he's quiet doesn't mean he isn't just as into it as Jared is. Jared knows that.

Really, he does. Most of the time.

Jensen's hand slips over him, slicking him with lube, and Jared moans. It sounds too loud, suddenly, next to Jensen's soft, ragged breathing. Jensen gives him another stroke, twisting his wrist at the head, and Jared swallows the next sound, jaw clenched with the effort. When Jensen climbs over him and sinks down on his dick, Jared slides inside with a stuttered sigh.

"Jay?"

Jared forces his eyes open, blinking thickly. Jensen's watching him with a faint frown that's a little distorted by pleasure. "You okay?" he asks when Jared's eyes focus.

"Yeah," Jared sighs, rubbing the sharp point of Jensen's hip. "You?"

Jensen studies him for a moment longer, then smiles, shaking it off. "Yeah."

But just a few minutes later Jensen's pausing again, making Jared bite his tongue against a groan. "What?" he pants, trying to keep a whine from his tone. "What's wrong?"

"Are you _sure_ you're okay?" Jensen asks, the frown back, brow furrowed in concern. "You're not…" He makes a vague gesture that Jared can't interpret. "It's good, right?"

Jared gives a small, pointed thrust of his hips, steel-hard cock pushing up into Jensen and forcing a sharp indrawn breath from him. "Kinda hard to fake that," Jared jokes.

"Mm," Jensen hums, rolling his hips down mindlessly in response. "'Kay. Just checking. You're kinda quiet."

At Jared's arched brow Jensen huffs out a little impatient breath. "But you aren't _usually_ ," he clarifies. Jared shrugs.

"Feels a little dumb sometimes, just hearing myself," he says, trying not to sound accusatory. "It's not a big deal."

Jensen's eyes soften, go dark with guilt. "Jared—"

"Jensen, shut up," Jared tells him gently. He kisses him hard, rolling the slightly smaller man underneath him, and neither of them makes another sound.

* * *

It takes awhile to notice that anything's changed. It's subtle at first. It's not like Jared doesn't still make noise—he doesn't have that kind of strength, he's only human—but he consciously tones it down, biting back the words that want to spill out, muffling his groans against the pillows. It's an effort, and sometimes he still breaks, especially when he's coming, too blissed out to swallow his shouts.

He notices all of that, of course, makes an active effort to curb the words and noises. What takes longer to notice is the way Jensen changes. At first he thinks he's just imagining it, but after a few weeks it's undeniable.

The thing about Jared's new self-censorship is: the harder he tries to stay quiet, the harder Jensen tries to make him scream.

He calls him out on it when Jensen's in the middle of rimming him, possibly because his brain has already melted and so can't send him the message that this is really _not the time_. "You're trying to—make me—loud," Jared accuses.

"Mmm," Jensen hums, mouth pressed up tight behind Jared's balls, which almost does the job.

"What the—" Jared chokes off on a groan, shuddering as Jensen pushes his tongue hard into him. Jared reaches down blindly, hooking his hands under Jensen's armpits and hauling him up. His balls throb in protest, but Jared ignores them. "What the _hell_ , Jensen," he demands.

Jensen drops his gaze, and the sex-flush across his face and chest darkens slightly. "I, um." He scratches the back of his neck. "I kinda miss it. The way you sound. You never… not for weeks, now, and I. Fuck. I miss it a _lot_."

Jared feels a tiny thrill at that, but the rest of him is busy being pissed off and horny, not necessarily in that order. "Welcome to feeling the way I do all the time," he snaps.

That earns him an eyeroll and a frustrated groan. "I know, okay?" Jensen shoots back. "I get it. It sucks. And I'm sorry, I'm just not… it doesn't come easily, alright? I've been trying. Haven't you noticed I've been trying?"

It takes Jared a moment, but once he thinks back over the last few days, he realizes that Jensen's telling the truth. He _has_ been trying. It's been subtle, but looking back, Jared can recall a dozen little moans, a choked cry, even once a breathy plea for _more_. He'd just been so focused on controlling himself that he hadn't put it all together.

He looks up at Jensen's earnest expression, lets a slow smile curve his mouth. "Let me help," he says.

Jensen's mouth tightens in warning, even as he lets Jared roll him to his back and climb between his legs, working a line of kisses up his thigh.

"I won't make you beg or tell me what to do," Jared soothes, stopping to suck a kiss over Jensen's hip. "You just have to make noise. Whatever I'm doing, if you like it or want me to keep going, you just have to let me know. Groan. Say it’s good. Anything, Jen, just… fuck, I wanna hear you. You got no idea how bad."

Green eyes narrow in a wry smile. "I got some idea," Jensen says, and then cuts off in a soft, sharp, "Oh!" as Jared sucks in the head of his cock.

"That was good," Jared teases, winking and smirking when Jensen glares down at him.

"Think you're real fucking fu-- _nngh_."

Jared grins, tongue flicking out again to tease the sensitive vein along the bottom of Jensen's cock. He sucks wet, noisy kisses up the length of it, thrilling when Jensen lets out a soft grunt as he reaches the head. He laves it with his tongue, bobbing shallowly, and reaches up to pinch Jensen's side when he goes quiet, drawing a startled yelp.

"I can't hear you," Jared mumbles, then seals his mouth around Jensen's dick and takes him fast and deep. Jensen rewards him with a startled groan, louder than any of the others. He goes quiet again for a moment, just the sound of his uneven breathing and Jared's wet, working mouth, and then Jared feels a hand in his hair, catching and guiding, and Jensen's quiet, "Jared, yeah."

He keeps up a slow, steady rhythm, bobbing shallowly, and reaches for the lube. Jensen's breath stutters and he lets out another groan when he hears the bottle snap open, bites his lip against a sound and then forces himself to release it as two of Jared's fingers slide into him, giving a thin, desperate whine.

"Good?" Jared asks, pulling away and studying Jensen's face. Jensen nods, and Jared crooks his fingers, pressing up firmly until Jensen arches and cries out, "Yes! Good, yeah, Jared, good."

"How good?" Jared coaxes, twisting his fingers and leaning down to suck at Jensen's balls. Jensen groans, mumbles his name, and Jared gives them a gentle nip. "How good?"

"So fucking good," Jensen gasps, hand tightening painfully in his hair. "So good, Jared, fuck. P-please." Jensen holds his breath, and Jared's ready to tell him it's enough, put him out of his misery, but then Jensen swallows hard and says on a rush, "Fuck, please, gotta come, Jay, want your mouth."

His cock swells impossibly harder, and he can't stop himself from pushing his hips down against the bed. "Jen, holy shit, you sound so fucking hot. You've got no idea, baby, so gorgeous, so good for me. Gonna make you come so hard, beautiful."

"Jared," Jensen begs, tugging at his hair, and Jared shuts himself up on Jensen's cock, taking him all the way to his throat and sucking him hard and fast. He fits a third finger inside and finger-fucks him to the same sloppy rhythm, and it barely takes another minute before Jensen's coming and crying Jared's name. Jared presses his forehead to Jensen's hip, slips his fingers out of Jensen's ass and gets his hand around his own cock, managing a single stroke before he comes over his fist with a hoarse shout.

"Shit," Jensen murmurs as Jared sprawls out beside him. He laughs, the sound breathy and fucked-out, and Jared feels smug and lazy and awesome. "Think we owe the neighbors another fruit basket?"

Jared smiles, brushing a kiss over Jensen's shoulder. "Naw," he reassures, stroking a hand over Jensen's stomach, and privately decides that by the end of the month, he's going to have Jensen so loud there won't be a fruit basket big enough to keep the neighbors from moving out.


End file.
